


not a new feeling, that

by sydneygremlins



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Jack Lives In Torchwood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Sharing a Bed, Work In Progress, because jack is here., but also not?, ianto is a sweet baby, mlm, sometime post season1, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: jack pines, ianto is soft.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 26





	not a new feeling, that

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAAAAAA i wrote this at 5am and cleaned it up a bit it's not great but ive been nursing this idea for a bit??? enjoy!!!!!!

Jack ran his hands through his hair, lamenting his idiocy. God, he said the stupidest things to Ianto.   
Steps suddenly sounded softly outside his door. He looked up. The steps stopped, and there was a knock on his door.  
"Who's that?" He asked warily, standing up.  
"Ianto."  
Jack frowned, then crossed over to the door in on stride.  
“What’re you doing here?” He asked as he opened the door. Ianto eyed his bare chest. Jack pulled on track bottoms and waited for a reply. Ianto swallowed visibly before saying:  
“Tosh didn’t close some files properly. She wanted me to take care of them. They need auth from you.”  
Jack swallowed. Boy, did he love Ianto’s voice. He needed to focus, though, damnit. Something about Ianto’s explanation didn't quite work. Oh.   
“...Tosh sent you to check on me,” he said. It wasn’t a question.  
Ianto said nothing.   
God, he was so sweet.   
Jack nodded vaguely.   
“So why did you come?”  
Ianto looked a bit hurt as he replied, “Because, contrary to what you seem to think, I care about you.”  
Jack’s heart thudded in his throat. He swallowed his pulse back into his chest.   
“...anything else?”  
Ianto’s eyes skidded around the room as he looked anywhere but Jack.  
“...got kicked out of my flat,” he mumbled. Jack’s joking expression fell.   
“You what? Why? Have you got somewhere to stay for the night?”  
Ianto shook his head. He seemed sort of... Ashamed. Nothing to be embarrassed about. God, Jack needed to get over this. Nothing was going to come of his crush. He stubbornly refused to believe it was anything but a crush.   
“My sister can't, my parents can't, Tosh can't, Gwen can't, Owen can't.”  
Poor guy.  
Jack wanted to kiss him. Not a new feeling, that. He pushed it down.   
“You can stay here,” he offered, “I don't need the bed anyway.”  
“I- Yeah. That-that’d be great,” Ianto said, stumbling over his words, “Though. Are you sure you don't need to sleep?"  
Jack hesitated.   
“Idiot," he muttered, but he was smiling, a smile that made Jack's heart stutter, "Get in the bed.”  
“That's. That's my sort of thing to say.”  
Ianto’s face reddened, “Shut up.”  
Jack grinned and fell back onto the bed.   
Ianto stripped off his suit, button up and trousers in the corner of Jack's vision. Jack's chest ached, as well as... Other places. Ianto climbed into the bed. Jack shuffled over to make space, then clicked off the light.   
The only sound between them was their breathing. Jack couldn't even sigh. He checked his alarm clock, with its bright red digits that blared in the dark of the room: 12:03. Fuck. He was going to need a lot of coffee tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> yo!!! so this was originally a one-shot but i might?? actually extend it into a few chapters possibly??? it's very possible, lmk if y'all want a longer fic  
<3  
im planning at least one or two more chapters of eventual fluff dw


End file.
